They Say, Time Heals Everything
by Mish.Rose
Summary: Nikita and Alex are on the outside, and slowly their working their way in. Through many more battles, her and Micheal come to terms with what they want to accomplish.
1. Yellow Taxi

Nikita sighed.

Life was just so hard for her. She would stop a mission, fight Micheal, then train Alex some more.

No matter how hard she tried, every night would end up the same.

Nikita would end the night at her loft, sipping some hot tea. She would watch the news looking for anything suspicious, then eventually go to bed.

Even though some people might call what she does scary, she couldn't help but think of it as boring. It was always the same, and she couldn't help but feel so suffocated.

The streets around the safe house were dull, too.

Not once had she seen anything other than some homeless people or a small hotdog stand. And she didn't even eat meat!

But, today she was going to try and break out of her rut.

Alex's newest mission was at a dance club. It had a swanky name that sounded something like Scissor, but was spelled differently.

And then, target was another rich kid who bought whores, like always. But what was Percy getting out of this?

For some reason, she wondered if Micheal was being sent on this op, too.

Alex had yet to give her information on that ordeal.

Nikita quickly grabbed a tan jacket from her rack of clothes, and sat down on her cold computer chair.

She opened the shell code chat her and her partner shared, and typed a message to Alex.

"Almost ready for the mission?"

Swiftly, she turned up the volume on her computer.

Alex's feminine, but robotic, voice rang out through Nikita's echoing home. "Soon. Debriefing for more info after Birkoff's class."

Nikita's reply was short and simple. "Good. Stay safe."

Silently signing off, Nikita jumped up and headed through the dusty corridor.

The not-so-busy streets, were actually quite busy.

Nikita guessed it was because she had never left her house so close to dinner time.

Sticking out her tiny, bony hand, she waved it around and yelled quite loud for a taxi.

Many were buzzing by, but none of them even noticed her there, teetering on the edge of the sidewalk.

Slowly, she took a couple of steps onto the street. Then, she started waving both of her arms for good measure.

A bright yellow car suddenly swooped in front of her, and she jumped in the front passenger seat.

Back at Division, Alex was led by Amanda to Percy's briefing room.

Through two large doors, she found herself looking at a theatre sized viewing screen, and a large, round wooden table.

The group that had congested around it had Micheal, Percy, a recruit she didn't know, and Jaden. He lip curled up with out her noticing.

Percy suddenly locked eye contact with Micheal, who looked quite bored, then stood up. His large, fat hands clapped once with a large boom.

"Okay! Now that we're all here, I'm going to start." He paused, meeting every bodies stare. "Alex, you already know that we're staging this at the Skiscorr club, and that the target is Josh Nuyim. But, why are we targeting him, you ask?"

Alex was quite uncomfortable, so, she just quickly nodded her head.

"Oh, sit down, why don't you!" She didn't object, and sat in a seat away front Jaden and across from Micheal. "Anyways, he is set to be 'canceled', because he is a powerful drug dealer, and has been killing all the people who couldn't pay for the drugs. And, one of the fallen people is one our presidents right-hand men."

Jaden's face was stuck in a mask of shock, but the recruit next to her looked like she was going to cry.

"And, Alex, your just helping with this mission. The job is to be finished by Julia over here. Isn't that right?"

'Julia', who had been hiding herself in a seat, quietly let a few tears slide down her rosey cheeks. Since when had she said she wanted to kill anybody?

Nikita stepped out of the cab and onto the cracked sidewalk. The sun was slowly setting over the park, and she knew that Alex was going to text her the mission details in maybe ten seconds.

People rushed past her, some with babies in strollers, and others all alone. She felt like she wasn't like any body else. Like a mole; smack on the middle of the face, so different than the rest.

Her hand in her pocket vibrated. Reaching in, she recognized her cell phone.

Swinging it out, she read the message.

"Josh Nuyim. Drug Dealer/Serial Killer. I'm just helping someone graduate."


	2. More Homework

With her cat-like heels clicking almost loudly on the dusty floor, Nikita walked down the short pathway to the club.

The building was secluded, slightly pushed back from the rest of the city.

The music blared loudly and shook every thing around it with the strong bass. Nikita smiled. She had missed partying.

Alex fixed a strap on her black kitten heel.

Her lacy, short dress reached just below her bottom, and was a bright yellow.

Amanda had said she looked gorgeous, but staring in the full-length mirror, she couldn't see it. Slowly, she twirled, watching the dress lift slowly.

Her shaky sigh was echo-y in her bare recruit room. The was nothing other than a bed and a dresser to drown out the sounds.

Suddenly, and couple of short knocks sounded on her door.

She turned just in time to see Micheal coming in, appeasing her attire. One hand was behind his back, but the free hand held a folder full of sheets of paper.

"What's this?"

Micheal smiled. "More homework. You've already been scheduled for an important job after this mission, so you better not fail."

Alex felt her eye brows pull in. What was Percy doing? Did he really trust her that much to succeed?

She doubted that this was true.

Micheal laughed, but only barely that his chest shook. "You look so concentrated over there. Stop stressing. It's really not that important."

"Uh-huh."

Nikita entered the building quickly, but not forgetting to look behind her back for followers. She couldn't be careful enough with Percy hot on her trail.

The lights were dim inside, and the air was thick with the smell of sweat. People were scattered around, grinding with their partners to whatever cliche song Nikita didn't have time to pay attention to. Some things never changed.

Looking to her right, she saw an agent she recognized. She was dark skinned, and had dark hair. There was something about her that Nikita just couldn't place...

That was it! It was Alex's enemy inside division. Although she hated to state it like that, she couldn't help it. Alex hated her with all her heart.

Reaching up to the clear blue tooth she placed in her ear, she clicked it on, and changed it's frequency to what Jaden had hers set to.

It was actually quite easy, seeing that Micheal was reviewing the mission plans with Alex as she walked in. He tended to go over it until everyone could recite it in their sleep.

Nikita turned her back, slowly peeked over her shoulder, and walked over to the bar.

Guys on every side tried to get her attention, but she just brushed them off. They weren't worth her time, and her current objective was to grab a drink, then find a good seat- with a great view of Alex and the other recruits.

Micheal rolled his eyes.

Every time he said a word to Alex, she had something sarcastic to say back. Most of what she said caught him off guard, and he didn't know what to say back.

Kind of reminded him of Nikita, although he didn't want to go down that road.

Alex telling him that target was in sight jolted him back to reality.

Nikita's eyes skimmed over the crowd.

More people had gathered there, making the scene look like a giant orgy. She chuckled. Funny thought.

Combing over again, she noticed Alex. She had her hand rested some guys chest, and he had his arm draped around her waist.

Must be the target, she thought.

Prowling closer, she stalked to the man. Nikita smiled when Alex looked up, and acted surprised.

"Listen bitch!" Nikita growled. "Get away from him!"

Alex smiled inside, but knew better than to show it on the outside. If her sensei had any doubt in her skills, she would be out of Division and in Hawaii before she could blink.

"What are you talking about? I spotted him first!"

"Well, not tonight, sister." Nikita grinned a chesire grin, and grabbed the man's shirts collar.

She dragged him quickly onto the dance floor, trying to hide herself in the crowd. People swayed around them, knocking her off balance.

Josh, she faintly remembered his name being, looked at her weird. "Let me go! I mean, who the hell are you?"

Nikita smiled. "I'm a friend."

Josh's eye slowly rolled back into his head and Nikita's bottom lower down to the ground. She was dancing sensually to the music, trying to distract him, and it worked.

His eyes seemed to almost glaze over as she reached for his neck. His hands reached wantingly for her hips, and hers locked on his neck.

With a quick arm, she reached into her cleavage and brought out a syringe. With him not concentrating to much on what she was doing anymore, she injected it into his neck.

He'd be out for a few hours.

Micheal suddenly reached for the speaker attached to his ear. "Alex! I am watching the live feed of the club. Why did you let Nikita get away with the target?"

"Because, Micheal, I was too scared."

"Of what?"

Your future, she thought.


End file.
